Sezonia Interdimensional Empire
Sezonia is the name of a kingdom controlled by Flanimal. There is 7 main dimensions of Sezonia and then there is R which is the 8th that is real. Sezonia has parts although the 8 dimensions as the link between them. Dimensions 1st Dimension: Droom The Sezonian people in Droom are a small group of archers and assassins. Flanimal travels there very rarely nowadays, but his two friends there: Mathew and Isabella. The Sezonians there live in the tree houses in the tallest redwood trees in the center forest, close to the Marshmallow Town next to the water fall. The "Old Tree House" that is set at the very south beach is the main meeting place of the trio (Flanimal, Mathew and Isabella), it is a old double story house with a large pohutukawa tree growing out the sea facing side. The place smells of saw dust but is a good hiding place for the trio when times get hard. In Droom the main enemy of Sezonia is the two gang leaders: kan and ko. They are a kangaroo and Koala Bear from a separate dimension unused by Sezonia, they are (illegally) brought guns, the desert eagle and a sub machine gun and Assault riffle. They terrorize the town to the far west and carry out assaults on the penguin city to the north. There hide out is to the east of the Marshmallow Town in the center where the Sezonians hide out in. The Sezonian base being just north of the Marshmallow Town, the Sezonians defend it from Kan and Ko. 2nd Dimension: Volumine see: Sezonia and Sezonia This is the nation of Sezonia's main population base, where the people of Sezonia generally reside. Here the Sezonians battle with the United Voltz Federation and Republic of Truce and the leaders Ps, Isen, Xera and Doom. This dimension is covered in battles and different nations. At the time Isen is a ally with the Sezonia and the rest are neutral. Sezonia was made in Volumine when isen and the flanimal made the dimension using a mix of Light, will, flame and Ps along with powers that only Isen can understand. There have been many battles in Volumine, the majority have had Sezonia in being in the center of the combat most of the time. This world has become the center for all Sezonia wars as it has the most soldiers in it and is a flat dimension and the best part of this world of Volumine is its augmented time dimensions, its time is extremely fast compared to every other dimension, even Droom which is about 10hrs to every 1hr R. 3rd Dimension: Merth see:Merth Merth is the father dimension to Volumine and is controlled by a number of different factions. Sezonia has very little say in this dimension as physical beings can not enter, so they can only peer in and change circumstances. 4th Dimension: Larptopia Created by the Flanimal and SamBlueman and is in the starting stages of a dimension as the world is new and being born. 5th Dimension: Sezonian Diemsnion The dimension for Sezonia along with Dragon Blood Empire, Asetha and Gonubie. This is where the major Sezonian happenings happen, where as in Volumine is where Sezonia interacts mainly with out her dimensions through it. This is the most important dimension with Volumine being second.Category:Place